


Angel of darkness

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Badass Reader, Death, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Green eyed reader, Magic User, Major change, Manipulative Reader, Minor Character Death, Multiple Personalities, Multiple names, One Sided Love, Regret, SlaveTale, Song as code, Sorry Not Sorry, Soul Bond, Soul Touching, Threat's, Unnamed Reader, humans are slaves, lots or crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Monsters have been freed from Mt.Ebbot. At first they were kind and caring and peaceful, but you should never judge a book by its cover. After five years, they started to use humans as slaves. No one is safe. Not even the monsters. Because, one human will make them pay. An angel to humans will make them pay. Retribution for their sins. Will they survive her rage or will they be showed mercy?No longer a one-shot. Any requests, do comment to me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little something to make my stories look violent. Inspired by a fic i read a while ago. Hope you like this. I changed the name to nameless cause, I really don't know why but enjoy anyway.

Kindness. A word seemingly foreign to a lot of people in this no mercy world.

Peace. Hope that one day, everyone would get along.

Compassion. A trait long since forgotten by many. It is not common to find them anymore.

Love. A forbidden word. To some, it is labeled as LV or Level Of ViolencE. A sign to show someones capacity to hurt.

To others, its a sign of weakness. Something that can lead to them being vulnerable to others.

To one human, its a sign of strength. To her, if you love something you would do anything to protect it;

Like a Mother's Instincts. A show of love by a mother to her child who would go to great lengths to protect them.

A yandere. A person who loves someone and would go to great heights to make their love ones all theirs.

Passion. A love for something and would continue to do it even if the odds are against them and their opinions.

All different kinds of love. But her love, is something much, much worse. She loves her friends, her family and she would do anything to protect them. They showed her kindness. They showed her compassion. They showed her how to make peace. They showed her Love. They gave her another chance. In return, she loves them. She promised them she would do anything for them. That she would protect them till the end. That she would stick to her promise. No killing unless there is no choice. To always show kindness to others. To always find peace. To always give someone another chance, even how much they are bad.

She had stick to her morals. Especially the last one. It was a promised she made to them after what they showed her. Even the worse people she had given them a second chance. She kept her promise. She helped even the worse villains when they are innocent. She showed them kindness even if they had hurt her. She always fought them to protect her friends but she never killed. She never hunt them down. She always showed them another way. A peaceful way. She was determined to help them. She persevered through the hate. She was rewarded with them changing. They turned good and became her friends. They vowed never to hurt others again. For once in a long time, she was happy. But she didn't stop there.

She kept on going. Every evil thing in this world she would show kindness to. She showed protesters a better way. She helped criminals and understand them, helping them get better. She helped the poor and helpless. She helped abusive people be good and turn a new leaf. Even tried helping the mentally ill (somehow it worked out). She helped them in anyway she can. She never got mad if they did wrong. She never lashed out on them. She was patient with them. She was kind to them. She was brave to face the challenges that lied ahead. She got hurt many times. But she still held her morals. She had a strong integrity. She believed that everyone can be a good person if they try. And with a little help, they can. In a few years, she managed to reduce the hate in this world. In her world. There was peace once more. There was kindness once more. There was compassion once more. There was love, once more.

Her goal was to protect her friends and help others.

So when monsters were freed, she was overjoyed at the idea of helping them get settled. To show them how much the world had changed since they were sealed. To show them the love and compassion that her friends had given her. Humans were not thrilled at the idea of monsters. They feared them. But she had showed them that they mean no harm. Even if they do, she would protect them. They did not believed her. They were frightened but they trust her. They know who she is. They know what she is capable off and they know to not mess with her friends. They were all her friends now, they trust her. She was grateful.

The humans greeted monsters with open arms. Treating them like a person. Acknowledging their opinions. Then made an agreement that both sides were happy with. Rarely any conflicts. Rarely any disagreement. The world was peaceful. But as the saying goes;

"Never judge a book by its cover"

After living on the surface for three years, the monsters had come to realize that humans were weak. They have a strong Soul but they have lost their magic. They can't fight back. After that, some monsters had kidnapped humans to be sold as slaves in the black market. They had gotten unnoticed for a while. At first they had taken the homeless and the poor but overtime, the monsters had taken humans from the shops, streets and even their own homes. The monsters had overpowered the human government with their magic. Slaves were made legal and every single human were captured and sold off as slaves. The good news, they had been confined to only the area of Mt.Ebbot. They were surrounded by water and the rest of the world was spared.

She had been away to help someone else. When she returned, she had the look of horror at the condition of her home. Of the humans. She panicked and searched for her friends. She searched and searched but ultimately assumes they were dead. They had died protecting the other humans. All of their homes were turned to rubble. All of their stuff were either stolen or burned. She was hyperventilating. She ran to her best friends house. The one who had showed her kindness. The one that had showed her a better way. The one she promised to protect. To her horror, his house was nothing but ash. Nothing survived. And her friend was no where to be seen. She was in a state of denial. She cannot accept her friends death. There was no way they could be dead. What about her brother? She ran to her adoptive brother's house. They just stumbled into each other one day and she had saved him from being killed. They had bonded overtime and she had asked him to be her older brother. To her surprise, he agreed. He was the only family she has. He worked as a cop so after searching his home, she went to the police station where he worked.

She was greeted with two monsters beating him. Something burned in her Soul like a raging fire and she fought them off of her brother. She punched them hard out of the way and stood protectively in front of him. Her eyes glaring daggers at them with a cold glare. Eyes shining with a fighting spark. The monsters who were hurting her brother were Greater Dog and Doggo. Two members of the royal guard. She didn't back off even when the attacked her. Even of she sustained alot of damage. She didn't fight back, she just took it. She would occasionally glanced back at her brother and she was relieved when he only had minor injuries. But he was bleeding and one of his eye was scared. She had demanded an explanation out of them. Doggo bragged about their win and what they had done. They had killed her friends for getting in their way. They insulted the human race and told her that they wanted to sold his brother off as slaves or maybe kill him. Apparently when she was gone, he had protected the remaining humans and helped them off of the area of Mt.Ebbot and into other countries to warn them. They were told not to fight back and to keep low. Monsters had taken her home and killed her family.

For once in her entire life, she was truly mad. She was not upset anymore. She was mad. Hot burning anger burned in her, filling her Soul. The humans had shown them kindness, and this is how they repay them? They had stabbed humanity in the back. They had erased all the hard work she did to make the world a peaceful place. They killed her friends in cold blood. Even after they showed them kindness. Even when they showed them Mercy. They chose Fight. They chose war. She had never broken her promise but only one thing, one promise that overrules the others;

She promised to protect her friends, to make sure no one hurt them...

And they killed them.

In return, she killed both of them without batting an eye. It was quick, quicker than lightning. They never saw it coming. Shock clearly be seen on their face as they turned to dust from the blow. Dust flowed in the wind and she stood there, gaze downwards, body shaking in contained rage and fat tears dripping down her chin and onto the dust covered floor. Hands clenching into a fist with blue fire licking her hands up to her arms. Breathing heavily, her chest rising up and down slowly. A small crackled of blue fire flowing through her lips with each exhale. Satisfaction coursed through her.

She didn't care that she had broken her promise to not kill.

She didn't care that she had broken her promise to always show kindness.

She didn't care that she had broken her promise to find another peaceful way.

It didn't matter. Because one thing always comes first; no one hurts her friends and gets away with it. No one.

 

The monsters had chosen Fight instead of Mercy, and the price that comes with messing with her friends, is war.

 

A war they won't win...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barks and yells rang through the night sky accompanied my the sounds of quick footsteps. A black figure rushed through the alleyways, jumping and leaping over trash cans and discarded crates and boxes. Using years or parkour training to the test as she jumped over obstacles and running along the walls. With each leap, with each jump, she never faltered, her speed never wavered. Her breath kept at a steady pace as her feet ran so fast it was a blur. Wind rushing through her short black hair with a blue streak on her right. Bluish greenish eyes trained forward, eyes locked ahead. Her black sneakers splashes loudly when it made contact with the water puddles. She ran past various turns with two dogs on her tail with axes wielded over their heads. Both wearing black cloaks with their hood up. Doggamy and Doggeressa. Two other members of the royal guard. They were fast, faster than anyone she's encountered she'll give them that. Most monsters would already be tired out by now. She was just too fast for them. Even with the black backpack on her back. At first they were filled with bombs but now they're empty. Black smoke can be seen in the distant so most had already guessed what happened. She had bombed a prison and freed the humans there a while ago. They were taken to a safe place and she is now being chased down by these two dogs. They had impressed her to be honest. They lasted far longer than most monsters have when chasing her down. It didn't matter. It just made this more fun.

She smirked confidently, she put most of her strength onto her leg and jumped high mid run. She reached her hand out and grabbed onto a fence and pulled herself up. She stood up straight on the metal that held the fence together and stared at the two oncoming dogs. Smirking, she leaped off the fence and grabbed hold of a water pipe that went downwards. One hand after the other she climbed up and pulled herself onto the roof of the building. She could hear the dogs barking and trying to find their way up. She glanced over her shoulder to stare at them.

"Come down in the name of the royal guard!" "(In the name of the royal guard)" both Doggamy and Doggaressa yelled. She paid them no mind and her eyes flamed up in an icy blue colour. "I would stay away from the water if I were you." She said and the dogs glanced down to their feet. They stood on a puddle of water that was made by the dripping pipe she just climbed earlier. She raised a gloved hand and in it is a small tazer. The top of her head is shadowed as she turned the tazer on. Sparks of electricity crackled from the device. Without looking back, she threw the tazer over her shoulder and it fell down onto the puddle. Pained screams echoed through the silent night scaring everyone in the area then abruptly stopped. Not a single noise can be heard after that.

She just stood there with the moon behind her as the winds blew the top of the two piles of dust. She sighed and ran forward with surprising speeds. She jumped onto a other rooftop and kept her fast pace. She ran from one rooftop to another not caring who's house she's on. Her eyes set into a narrow cold stare and her lips stuck into a firm frown. Usually killing someone, even another species, made her sick to the stomach but not anymore. She just doesn't care anymore. She had turn into a cold hearted killer. They had stabbed everyone in the back and they must pay. Its not like she hasn't tried to be nice. Countless times. They never took it. Now, she just run around freeing every human. They never made any lasting effect. Monsters had tried to catch her but they failed every time. They don't know what's she's capable off nor will they ever. Only humans know and they are not willing to let the monsters know. To her relief, they had forgive her even after she failed to protect them. She never made another promise since the monsters had taken everyone from her. Well, almost everyone.

She skidded to a stop on a roof and stood with her arms crossed. She looked around the barren rooftop for any movement, but there was none. She let herself relax slightly and stood silently Basking under the moonlight glow shining over her. She closed her eyes and turned her head downwards. She let the tension in her bones slack with an exhale. She heard one set of footsteps joining beside her.

"Hello Alex." She said curtly without raising her head or opening her eyes. She heard a low chuckle coming from beside her followed by a familiar aura.

"Hey sis. Why so glum? C'mon (y/n), lighten up a little. You did it, they're free. You've managed to free the largest slave camp here." Alex said with a deep voice. He has short black hair that covered one of his eye much like (y/n). He had blinded his eye when he was fighting some monsters. It didn't bother her. Both he and (y/n) wore black shirts with black jeans and black jackets. Their clothing helps them blend in the shadows when they walk around. (Y/n) wore black fingerless gloves and a blue heart diamond necklace around her neck. A gift from her friend as a reminder and a show of their friendship. It pained her but it kept her going.

"I had to kill two monsters when I ran while injuring some in the process. Some humans were injured by other monsters and I was almost caught when I escaped from that prison. I do not call that a 'win'." She said in a monotone voice. Her chest ached badly at the thought. Yes, she did not feel any remorse when she killed them but she never wanted to kill them. Not that way. Her friends left one hell on an influence on her. She also did not regret it. It was soothing, knowing she will not lose control again. Her Pink Soul hurt, barely keeping itself together as it floats in a mist of rainbow. An effect of her friends death. The rainbow mist are her other traits that comes with her Soul, desperately trying to keep her alive. Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Kindness, Perseverance, Justice, Determination. Her Soul is different she knows that. She is the only Pink Soul ever. But that doesn't mean she didn't know what it meant. A Pink Soul, the Soul of Love. A powerful Soul, a driving force behind most actions. The strongest trait that many people had forgotten.

He sighed and shook his head as he glanced forward. Sneaking a glance at (y/n) his green eyes full of worry. "Always so cold, at least I know you're still in there somewhere. You had never enjoyed killing and was always so kind. I-I'm sorry this happened." He apologized, his voice barely above a whisper. That's her brother for you. A Soul of Yellow and Blue. Justice and Integrity.

She sighed and raised her head to stare at him with tired eyes. They were slightly bloodshot from the lack of sleep. It never bothered her but it greatly concerns Alex. "You do not have to apologies because none of this is your fault." She said while staring into his eyes. He broke eye contact and she shook her head. "Honestly, how are you so concern over this? You have never showed any concern before, so why now? I do not need your pity." She said coldly and sat on the edge of the rooftop looking at the houses. A frown on her face.

She never meant to be so cold, she was just tired after all of this and she was never the one to trust anyone truly. She also never wanted pity, concern, sympathy and everything else. She was independent for so long and with everything that happened before, she had trust issues. She hated being depended on others. It made her so easily used, so easily manipulated, so vulnerable. She only depended on her friends and no one else. She never had a reason to be depended on others. All this mistrust, deceit, hate had made her turn into her other self. The one that was cold and calculative, manipulative. A solider. A warrior. A spy. A person who would go to all odds to get the job done with minimal damage. She used to enjoy fighting, sparing, training but not anymore. How could she? One wrong move could mean destruction and unlike before, she could not afford any errors, any mistakes. Everyone is counting on her to end this. To teach monsters a lesson. To serve justice. She had taken upon herself a large responsibility and she will never be used again. She will never be stepped on again. Never be controlled again. She will fight back. She will make them pay. She will end this and make them know never to underestimate her again.

Alex sighed and sat down beside her. He knows what she had been through and it pained him when she will not take his pity or sympathy. "I know but... It is...and I'm sorry." He said and curled into himself. She glanced at him with a raised eyebrow in question. Then it hit her what he meant. She turned her head away. "You are not talking about the war or the monsters taking humans as slaves are you?" She asked although she already knows the answer. He shook his head and lay his head on his arms which was wrapped around his knees. (Y/n) sighed for the hundredth time and reached into her backpack. She pulled out a can of backed beans. She held the can under her open palm. An orange flame burst from her palm and she let the fire cook the beans in the can. She could barely feel the pain mostly because she's used to this. No monster knew about her powers, that is the reason she has to be careful. It is important they don't know. Not yet.

Once the beans are cooked, the flames dissipated and she grabbed a pocket knife from her pocket. She pooped the lid opened and smoke rose from the cooked beans. She blew it a little and handed it to her brother once the can has cooled down to a safe to touch temperature. "Here, you need to eat." She handed the can to him and he took it muttering a thank you.

Both siblings sat in silence accompanied by the chirping of crickets. The night sky hiding the two figures. The stars shining above them. (Y/n) looked up to them with an poker face. She loved the stars and she remembered flying so high, it was like flying with the stars. She missed it and she wanted to just jump off the roof and fly but she can't. She has work to do. She blinked when a half eaten can of beans was handed to her. "C'mon (n/n). You need to eat." Alex said and handed her the can. She turned away. "No. I don't need to eat like you do." She declined but he didn't give up. He handed to her again with more vigor. "Yes you do. You can't expect to save everyone with an empty stomach." He joked but she didn't respond. She just stared into the distant.

He sighed. "Please." He begged and she finally turned to her with slightly widened eyes. He never begged, not with that pleading tone. "Please eat. For me? I-I'll feel better if you do." He pleaded with a sad smile. She stared at him but sighed defeated. She took the can and chugged down all of it in one gulp. She swallowed and set the can down beside them. "Thank you." He thanked relieved. She nodded and returned staring at the distance. She would always do that. In her mind, she's either planing her next attract or remembering her past. Her friends. She has been fighting for long enough. Two years. That's too long under fear. Too long being under someone else's control. No one should feel scared! No one should feel trapped! No one...should feel the way she felt. Her past, was not a great one. Her friends were the only light she had. The only thing to live for. She would do anything to make sure no one felt that way. No one should. She's always been there to help. Now they need her more than ever. She has a plan. But they need to wait. She is not the most patient when it comes to attack but this requires her to be. Just a little longer. They're almost free. Just a little more damage. Just a little more. They're so close.

"(Y/n)." Alex's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Yes?" She asked with a flat tone.

"Get some sleep. We need it... You need it." She wanted to argue but he cut her off. "No (n/n), please. Those bags under your eyes are becoming worse and it won't help. Tomorrow is a big day. You know it." She looked at him with confusion before remembering.

Yeah, tomorrow. Its the day when the monsters had killed her friends according to Alex. She grimaced and one lone tear fell from her eye. She just feels so lost without them. She just felt pain. Her Soul broke that day. She just broke. She just got consumed by hate and despair. All because of them! They killed her friends! And her best friend... She wanted them to pay. Pay in the most memorable way ever. What better way than to make them pay than on the day her friends die? Tomorrow is the day. Tomorrow, this will finally be over. She will make them pay! She promised! A promise she intends to keep. Her eyes shone red before turning back to its normal colour. Albeit a lot colder. She is determined to finish this.

"Fine." She stood up and turned to him with a cold stare. "You know what to do?" She asked. He nodded.

"I'll meet you there." She nodded with a softer expression and a smile. "So, tomorrow's the day huh?" He asked and she nodded. "Can you believe its been two full years?" He said disbelievingly. He chuckled and looked at her. "You've changed a lot since then. No more always optimistic, funny, cheerful (y/n)." His expression fell and he stared at his feet. "Only the strict, cold, always serious, dull Leader..." His eyes saddened and glazed over. "What happened to the lovable, annoying, happy go lucky, can-do attitude that is my sister...?" He trailed off with tears in his eyes.

(Y/n) made an unbearable face. She had missed her old self also but....it never mattered to her. Not the same way it was to others. She had acted like this before but only when she is truly serious when the one she truly cares about are in real danger. She can remember herself smiling even when she's fighting. Flashing a grin when it gets tough. Making a joke and taunting others when she's dying. Enjoying every minute of being alive. She enjoyed fighting. She enjoyed helping others. It made her feel alive. She only acted like that when its desperate. Now, its a normality. Always the serious (y/n). No time for fun. No time for jokes. She never lightened up the mood anymore. She never looked on the bright side anymore. She had never been in a slump like this in years. This is one of the worst.

"She is gone Zonic." She said sternly using his first name. Zonic Alexander. Funny but catchy. "She's hone and nothing will truly bring her back. No one can bring her back." She brushed her necklace and tilted her head downwards to hide her pained expression. She sighed and flashed him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "But don't worry. Maybe, maybe she'll be back. When this is over. One can change dramatically but never truly fully change." She tried but it fell quickly. She looked ahead as Zonic stood up. "I guess I'll meet her later." He said and she nodded before flashing him a smile a wink and a thumbs up. "Guess I'll see you to marrow." She jumped before he could reply. He just stood there dumbfounded before shaking his head with a wide fond smile.

"See you later, alligator." He murmured and jumped onto another rooftop.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

(Y/n) ran as fast as she can and the buildings whisked by. Just a blur with how fast she's going. She smiled for once when running. She ran so fats people would mistook her for the wind. She loved running, it made her feel free. Not trapped or controlled like she always felt. Her friend would be proud that she was trying. But not hard enough. Her smile fell and her face turned cold again. She ran and ran until she reached the end of the city. She ran to a clearing that has a lot of fireflies. She let her gaze roam around the clearing and flopped down. She created a small gust of wind and some fireflies flew upwards. The wind blew the grass and blew some dandelions. The white fluffs flew with the wind. She exhales and closed her eyes and let her drift off into dreamless sleep. She breath leveled and the muscles in her body relaxed for a moment.

She fell to sleep quickly and she didn't hear soft footsteps echoing though the quiet field.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up and immediately noticed the blindfold wrapped around her head. Her head is wet which she guess are blood if the dull throb on her head signals anything. Her wrists and ankles are tied with the former behind her back. She didn't move and tries to analyze the situation. Whoever kidnapped her had knocked her head to make sure she didn't wake up. Which in normal circumstances won't work but she is exhausted. Her body is laid on a cold hard surface made of stone. The basement most likely. No light and the sound of dripping water had made itself noticed. She laid there motionless as she thinks. Its most likely morning and someone has taken her. With how the rope is tied so tightly, it made her to assume monsters.

She groaned intentionally and moved around slightly but softly. She could hear shuffling. Which means someones here with her. She has no gag on so she made her lips curl into a panicked and confused grimace. She could feel someones presence and a high amount of magic in the air. She knows who's magic that belongs to. She quickly moved her arms under her knees to move them forward. She's done this countless of times, mostly in training. She manages to move it in front of her face and removes the blindfold. She stared at the black cloth in her hands before flicking her eyes to the darkness beyond the bars that confined her.

"Hello mister Sherif or should I say Sans? The blue menace that had been dubbed by many humans that I have freed. What did they call you? The Reaper? The Flame of Death?" She taunted as the short skeleton walked into view. She sat up and stared deeply into his black eye sockets with her cold glare.

"Heh. _Icy_ you know who I am. Well I know you too. (Y/n), the Blue Lightning that many humans threatened us with. Saying that you'll bring destruction to all monsters. You've got quite the fanbase there. I'm impressed." He mussed.

(Y/n) scoffed and and looked at him amusingly. "Really? That's all you could think of? My title that people I helped called me? Not the one that had openly managed to convinced an entire race to accept you? The one that has defended monsters for two solid years!? The one who had made you her friend!?" She yelled and she could see blue sweat starting to form on his forehead.

She calmed down and spoke with a cold, calm tone that sent shivers up Sans' spine. "I had helped you all the moment you came out of the underground. I had defended you from anything that would dare to harm you. I had protected you and called you my friend." She hissed venomously and leaned onto the wall. "I had trusted monsters y'know. I trusted you, despite knowing what you did. What you all did. I had trusted you enough to leave this place in Asgore's care while I go help someone else. I had trusted you and what did you do...?" She asked and Sans looked nervous. She narrowed her eyes dangerously and her eyes grew colder. The aqua blue around her eyes turned into icy blue while the emerald green on the inside turned light green. "What did you, Asgore and all monsterkind do Sans....?" She asked again. Snarling all the while.

"(N/n), please..I..." He pleaded but she cut him off.

"You killed my best friend Sans!!! You killed all of my friends when they tried to protect everyone from being turned to slaves!!! You just watched as monsters took everyone away from me!!! You just stood there when Asgore turned everyone into slaves!!! You took all of everyone's hope away from them!!! And worst of all..." She shook with barely contained rage. "Y o u l e t t h e m k i l l m y f a m i l y."

Sans flinched when she said that. Its true. He just couldn't bring himself to stop them. Not with his brother around. He just, doesn't want Frisk to Reset. He won't go back. There was nothing he could do. He felt guilty when she saw the fear stricken faces of her friends when they came. He felt disgusted as he watched the defiant look of her best friend even in his last breath. He felt horrible when she doesn't even let him talk. Not even giving him a chance to look at her when they met eye contact a few times. He thought, maybe he could explain this to her now. He has captured her and maybe he could convince her to forgive him. But the heartbroken expression on her face made him give up. She was known to be very understandable. She'll listen to anyone as long as they are willing to let her help. But he can see it in her eyes.

She is not gonna listen to him. Not anymore. But that doesn't mean he can't try.

"(Y/n) please....I'm sorry." He apologized but she flicked him off.

"Sorry doesn't fix this fucking mess!" She snapped violently. Ohhh boy, she's really mad. The only times she cursed is when she's mad beyond comparison.

He flinched and curled in on himself, trying to make himself smaller. "Look I didn't mean for this to happen I-"

"Yeah right! Stop acting so pitiful! You don't mean it and I don't need your pity!!!"

"Please just hear me out!" He begged and she snapped.

"Hear you out...?" She growled lowly and stared at him with narrowed feral eyes. He gulped at the hungry blood lust expression she's giving him. "Hear you out? Did you hear their screams of pain when you hurt them? Did you hear their cries of mercy when you killed them? Did you hear their pleads for peace when you attacked?" She pushed and he fell silent. "No...you don't. And you know why? Because you don't care." She snarled. "You don't care what happens to anyone. You just sit there in the background while everything goes on without you. You just shut your mouth and never talk about anything. You only stepped in when everything has gone to shit. You don't care what happens to everyone as long as your brother is safe and stays innocent well guess what Sans? Because of your stupidity, a war is at large. Because you don't care enough to actually make an effort. Because you don't care what happens to the world as long as Papyrus is safe. But here's the thing....

You are not protecting him. You are only keeping him inside an invisible bubble where he thinks everyone are his friends, he stills has a chance in the royal guard and nothing is wrong with the world. Where everyone is happy and everything is all spaghetti and joy!" She said in fake happiness. Her eyes narrowed again. "But thanks to you and your selfishness, the world is no longer happy. The world is no longer getting along. Because you don't care enough to talk. He could have been living in the real thing if you hadn't kept quiet. Congratulations, you have lived up to the monster name. Your are all monsters. A sick, twisted, abomination." She spat and he flinched.

"Well what about humans!? They sealed us away because they're afraid of what we could do!! They took everyone's hopes and dreams away countless times!!! They locked us away because we're different!!! How could you say that when humans has treated us badly!!!" Sans snapped and (Y/n) became angrier.

"We tried to fix what we did a long time ago!!! We took you all in with open arms and you stabbed us in the backs all because you're scared!!! You never bothered to talk it out and do all you want!!! You chose Fight instead of Mercy and you say its humans fault?!! No wonder you got sealed away, you are all just jerks!!! You will pay for what you did!!! You will own up to your sins and you will all be burning in hell!!!" She yelled at him with pure anger in her tone and he stumbled backwards. He messed up. He didn't mean to snap at her.

"Shit, wait (y/n) please!"

"What!? Want to keep gloating about how awesome monsters are?! How humans are the worst!?" She yelled at him not giving him a chance to talk.

"(Y/n), please... I didn't mean to I swear. Please just give me a chance to fix this. I-...I-..." He trailed off looking sad. She waited for him to say what he wanted to say but he just kept quiet. (Y/n) scoffed at him and just stared.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter what you say. What's done has been done. You had your chance." she said and kept quiet. Both just stayed there unmoving, silently watching each other. Sans just didn't know what to do. He had planned this to be going well. That maybe she'll listen and they can all go back to being friends and she'll forgive him. But clearly she doesn't want to hear him out. He can understand that. He would feel the same if his friend who he had trusted had killed his other friends. He does feel what she feels. Its the same with Frisk when they went full Genocide. He never wanted to live that ever again. But now, there's no turning back. Frisk had lost their ability to Reset and they were killed shortly afterwards. He had thought that they would Reset but clearly that's not he case. Now they're stuck in this timeline that's so messed up its unbelievable.

He looked to the side guiltily. "So, umm... Undyne's coming to take you to the king. You had caused such a mess that well...you're getting executed by the king himself in front of everyone..." He told her looking very upset at the news but she held her cold face.

"Heheheh...." she chuckled but with nothing but emptiness in her voice. "Doesn't matter. You'll all be punished for what you did. No Mercy..." she said hollowly. He stared at his feet with a pained expression. He never wanted this. Not ever. In any timeline. He quickly checked her stats.

**Juliana Ann**

**HP:60/60**   
**LV:1**   
**EXP:2450**   
**ATK:51**   
**DEF:69**

She'll always try and help anyone that needs her help. She's always willing to make a new friend.

He felt worse after reading that. But one thing made no sense. Why is she only has 1LV since she had killed? He wished he knew.

The door flew open with a bang, startling Sans and a tall imposing figure fully in metal gear walked into view. Metal boots clanked against the stone floor. A metal hand grabbed onto the bars and opened it then proceeded to walk into the cell. They stood in front of her with one yellow eye staring at her with her staring back. The room illuminated with a cyan glow and a cyan spear appeared in their hands. They held the tip near her throat but she didn't falter nor did her glare settled.

"Undyne." Sans warned. "You're suppose to take her to the king, not harm her." He told her and the Undyne removed her helmet reveling a blue fish lady with fiery red hair tied into a ponytail and one glowing golden eye staring threateningly at Sans.

"Have you heard what she did?! She killed half of the guard and blew up over a third of the slave camps!!! People are asking for her head!!!" she yelled and (y/n)laughed. That got confused faces from both Sans and Undyne. Undyne snarled and pointed her spear at her. "What's so funny human?!!" she demanded and (y/n)'s laughter subsided to only a chuckle and she wiped a tear. She smiled at her with a sly look in her eyes.

"The fast that a floundering fish has even a chance to kill me. Or did you forget all the times I've outrun you and your precious royal guard? Hahahaha!!! You're a lot more stupider that I thought!!!" She laughed and Undyne snarled. She grabbed her by her shirt and brought her up to her face. She stared at her furiously while (y/n) smiled coyly.

"Just who do you think you are insulting a captain of the royal guard?" She said dangerously ignoring Sans' yelling to put her down. "You're nothing but a weak human that had caused trouble to all monsters. You are nothing." She snarled and (y/n)'s grin widened.

"You really think your title scares me? That's rich. Strip away that title and that armor and you have a blue fish with anger issues that's cowardly." she insulted.

"What did you say?! Why I outa-"

"Oh please. You know its true. You're afraid of telling Papyrus that you won't let him join the royal guard ever. You gave him cooking lessons instead and they're not even good and you're too afraid to tell him that too. You lied to his face because you're afraid. You're too afraid of being rejected by Alphys even though you obviously love her. You're too afraid of humans that you settled to enslaving them to ensure they won't attack. Face it fish breath, You are a coward and you know it. Its the reason you attack first after all." She grinned as Undyne's mouth fell open. "And as for me? I am afraid but that didn't stop me from doing what's right. I had told Papyrus about his cooking and helped him to become better. Now? He's happy because I'm not afraid of telling the truth. And if you must know who I am, I will be the one who would make you pay for what you did to all of us." She growled but her smug grin returned on her face. "Honestly I was hoping I could start with you, seeing that it was you who told those dogs to kill Zonic. How are the guards by the way? I heard you're half short of guards. Pity, I was hoping to have a little fun with them. Maybe I could have fun with you! Maybe once I'm free, I'll be able to play with you! It'll be so much fun don'tcha think?!" She asked giggly and Undyne has the look of horror on her face.

She turned her head away and looked disbelievingly. "What happened to you? You weren't like this. You would never kill them. So why?" She asked and (y/n) scowled. "You're really asking me that? People change according to their surroundings to stay alive. I'm just trying to stay alive. Which I can't say the same for you." She smiled with a crazed look in her eyes.

Undyne sighed and put her down and cut the ropes on her ankles with her spear. "I though you could change. I-"

"Oh please not you too!! I don't need your petty whining! You put this on yourself! Its all your damn fault! And I'm going to make sure you all pay! Very, very soon..." She smile maniacally and Undyne flinched.

"I'm sorry. Truly..." She said and lead (y/n) outside with Sans trailing behind.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Undyne lead her outside to the courtyard. Apparently, she was in the dungeon in the castle. The whole time she's silent, only smiling a chilly smile. Sans followed them in silence. To puns, no snarky comment, nothing. Both Undyne and Sans deep in thought. (Y/n) on the other hand, sometimes sings some creepy songs. The whole walk. It burned her Soul with rage and power while at the same time sent chills and regret up Undyne and Sans' spine. It burned her Soul because every word reminded her of their sins. All the things they did. It pushed her forward and she sings to keep her powers under control. Not yet. Almost there.

They walked onto the wooden stage where the king, queen and the royal guard stood. In front of them stood the whole monster population with their human slaves. Papyrus and Alphys was also in the group with a sad look in their eyes. She smiled eerily and looked really happy. Which put a question on Sans' head. Why is she so happy to die? She reminded him of Chara which worries him. Undyne pushed her in front of the king. She stumbled but gained her footing and stared at the king. Her smile still present. The kings soft and hurt look met hers.

"(Y/n)." He said curtly.

"You to king Asgore. How's it going ruling _my_ home and enslaving _my_ people?" She asked him and he flinched at the hidden meaning.

"I must ask of you before we do this, why? Why did you do this? You were never like this when we met. You were kind and your Soul shone so brightly I was blinded. Now, I can't see it. What happened?" He asked and she snarled.

"You killed the only hope I have left and stabbed me in the back Asgore. You abused my trust and took away the only thing I have left. You took all of my hard work away. You enslaved humans and destroyed the world I had loved." She spat coldly but lowly enough smiling the whole time and her eyes grew colder. "I promised everyone that I'll serve justice. Who am I to take their dreams away?" She tilted her head coyly. "And I have a lot planned to do exactly that." She purred.

He sighed and his eyes glazed over. "I'm sorry (y/n). I really am."

"It's too late for apologizes now don't you think?" She sneered and he nodded. A guard pulled her into the middle with her facing the crowd. She could see the the victorious looks on some monsters and saddened looks from the rest. But she can also see the broken looks on the humans and it enraged her. But she kept her smile. She has nothing to be afraid off.

"(Y/n) Juliana Ann aka Blue Lightning. You have murdered several monsters and broke into 300 slave camps as well as disturbed the peace to all monsters. By law, You shall be executed today at 12 pm in front of everyone. Do have any last word?" Asgore asked.

She smiled wider. "Yes I do. To all humans." She said and Asgore nodded. She turned to the crowd and she could see some humans having tears in their eyes. Must be thinking that their hope will be killed. But that's not the case. She smiled and said in a loud voice that carried through the crowd. "Ashes, Chara, Kill the lights, Megalovania." She said in a cryptic code that confused everyone. Everyone except the humans who gasped silently and smiled wide with tears falling from their eyes. She smiled and winked at them while the monsters scratched their heads in pure confusion.

(Clue; watch Ashes by Natewantstobatle, Chara by mandopony, Kill the lights by Set it off and Megalovania. Read the lyrics.)

Asgore sighed and readied his speech while (y/n) stood silently. Meanwhile, Sans stood at the bottom of the stairs beside the stage deep in thought. He knows (y/n). She would never make her last word without any meaning behind it. Why is Chara's name included? She wouldn't just say that without a reason. He muted Asgore speech in favor of thinking the meaning of those words. He has heard those words before. There's a sense of familiarity from it. He knows what Megalovania is. Its the song that he made with Napstablook a while ago and showed it to her. She loved it. But what does that have anything to do with anything? He remembered what she said about it. She said its a good fighting song that fills her with a fighting spirit. Why? Why would she include that song into her last words? Unless... His eyes snapped open. Those words. Those are songs. Songs that she showed him that she loved. She loved music. She said each songs, the lyrics, have a meaning. Why would she not include songs into her last words. He tried to remember the songs. What does it have to do anything about this? Maybe the parts where she always sang? They were her favorites. He pieced together the chorus that maybe had a meaning.

" _I know a way that you can cut every last tie._  
 _The friends you've made how could you watch all of them die?_  
 _And every world that you destroy will burn as you planned._  
 _And in the end they're gonna fall and fall to your hand._  
 _I see your mind now it's slipping faster._  
 _Kill or be killed the only thing that matters._  
 _Across the land all their ashes scatter,_  
 _Who's the monster now?"_

That doesn't make any sense.

" _No more friends and no more foes_  
 _No more monsters_  
 _No one here to oppose me_  
 _I can finally be free_  
 _From the burden of despair_  
 _The burden to care_  
 _For every single person that I met down there, it's done_  
 _It's over and I've won._  
 _Because the blood that we spilled_  
 _Can never be undone_  
 _I'd be lying if I said that I didn't have fun._  
 _When I saw you fall down on the ground_  
 _After what you've done to me_  
 _Don't expect any sympathy._  
 _You were acting out of self-preservation_  
 _But you didn't have enough_  
 _Determination._  
 _Now the world resets, to set the evil free_  
 _So don't expect any sympathy._ "

That didn't really help.

" _You reside in grand disguises_  
 _Just to get, get away from it all_  
 _Falsify the life you're hiding_  
 _Just to get, get away from it all_  
 _But the truth we pursue as we all beg you to_  
 _Kill the lights_  
 _Kill the actor_  
 _Kill the actress_  
 _I'm afraid that the spotlight dried you up_  
 _Whoa, whoa oh._  
 _Shut your mouth, you make me sick with_  
 _All the lies, all the lies that you spill_  
 _Slip and fall, I'll watch you drown in_  
 _All the lies, all the lies that you spill_  
 _Is you're tongue-tied, did you believe it?_  
 _False pride never existed_  
 _Now I am cutting ties clean off_  
 _And I can breath at last_  
 _So we all stand enthralled by this bland curtain call_  
 _And the truth we pursue as we all, we all beg you to_ "

Then it stars again but what does it mean? There's no meaning. What does this mean? And then its his song. The song she said was a fighting song. He's so confused. What is the message? He stared at the stage where Asgore is telling the Undyne to kill her. She just kept smiling. Why is she smiling? Isn't she suppose to be the hope to all humans. Isn't killing her means no hope. Unless...

Everything came together at once.  
" _The friends you've made how could you watch all of them die?_  
 _Who's the monster now?_  
 _It's over and I've won._  
 _After what you've done to me. Don't expect any sympathy._  
 _You were acting out of self-preservation but you didn't have enough Determination._  
 _Set the evil free. Don't expect any sympathy._  
 _We all beg you to. Kill the lights. Kill the actor. Kill the actress._  
 _Is you're tongue-tied, did you believe it?_  
 _Now I am cutting ties clean off. And I can breath at last_  
 _We all beg you to. Kill the lights. Kill the actor. Kill the actress._ "

Horror spread throughout Sans' face. He realized what the message was. Its what has happened to her and what she would do. Ashes, she is angry at what has happened to her. To monsters after killing her friends and enslaving humans as well as their betrayal towards her. The stage where she found out what monsters did to humans and her friends. Chara, she planned her attack, her revenge towards monsters. She's telling everyone that there is no going back. That she will not give any sympathy after what monsters did. She is angry at their actions that came because they were afraid. That she will not regret killing them, in fact she will enjoy it. That she would do anything to make them pay. The stage where she promised that she would end them. Kill the lights, the humans had begged her to serve justice to monsters for what they did. The disbelief that spread through her mind when it they had asked her to do it. The disbelief that she would kill monsters to free humans. That she would end this and free all humans from their reign. They begged her to Kill the monster government that had made them slaves. That had taken their lives. They had begged her to Kill the king, the one who had started it all. They had begged her to Kill the queen and the captain, the one who helped the king capture and kill humans. Then, megalovania, the song that will play when she would fight them. The song that will mark the end of the monsters. The song in where she would initiate her plan to kill monsters. The last stage, the stage that is happening now. He shook as he stood frozen in realization as Undyne held her spear high and aimed at her Soul through her body. Its all planned. (Y/n) wanted this to happen. She planned this to happen. From the moment he found her on the field to being captured and being executed. Its all a trap and they fell for it. She smirked and closed her eyes. They had fallen into her plan and... Oh no...

He tried reached out to them, eye blazing a blue flame and yellow sparks as he yelled. "Wait!! Don't-!!" But it's too late.

Undyne closed her eyes and thrusted her spear while Sans screamed at her. Time slowed down as the spear soar across the air and hit air. It landed harmlessly into the stage. Shocked faces spread through everyone's faces as they searched (y/n)'s whereabouts but she had disappeared into thin air. Everyone turned their heads here and there but to no avail. They panicked. They couldn't find her anywhere. They all looked frightened. Except the humans who looked pleased. A chill ran up everyone's spines when the air suddenly got colder and (y/n)'s chilling voice rang everywhere.

" ** _Hehehehe.... What's wrong? Did you not expect this? Hahahaha!!!_** " The demonic voice laughed and screams rang as the area suddenly filled with smoke that's so thick, no one could see anything. Papyrus looked frightened as well as Alphys. Sans stood frozen at the stairs staring at the stage in horror. Its happening. The last stage. She would kill them. She would kill all monsters today. Asgore held his cape in front of his mouth to keep away the smoke as he looked around to find her. Undyne coughed as she also struggled to find her.

"Show yourself you coward and face me!!!" Undyne yelled as she stood in a fighting stance with her spear in hand. Shrill laughter rang through the air as a loud shock wave shot through the air. Every monster, including the king, queen and Undyne fell to their knees in pain, her spear disappeared and the collars on the humans necks short-circuited and fell off. The humans stood up quickly, wide smiles on their faces and ran frantically to the exit. Because of their weakened states, no monster could do anything but watch as they struggled to even breathe. Undyne tried but even she couldn't get up. She tried to summon her spear but nothing happened. She screamed when a sharp pain shot through her Soul when she had strained her magic when she had almost nothing left. She fell down to the ground as her body couldn't support her weight. "H-how...?" She asked no one.

(Y/n) laughed. " _ **It's easy... I tinkered a little with the properties of magic and found a lot of loopholes~**_ " She purred and laughed as they tried to get up only to fall. The shock wave had weakened them and somehow they can't use their magic. " _ **You are all so predictable... Y'know, when everyone begged me to make monsters pay I would have rejected. I would have told them that there's a better way... A way to make this better... I would have... But you killed my friends!!!**_ " Her screams echoed through the area and a ball of electricity shot out from the thick smoke and collided with Asgore. He screamed as he was restrained by his arms, legs and torso by rings of blue electricity that shocked him with every movement. He hovered a few inches off the floor by the rings. He struggled but got shocked with a volt of electricity that took a quarter of his HP.

"King Asgore!!!" Undyne exclaimed before she too was hit with same ball and quickly restrained the same way. She tried to struggle but failed and got shocked. She screamed as her HP fell the same way.

" _ **You killed my friend. The only hope I had. That day, something snapped. I wanted nothing more than to make every monster pay. Pay for what they did to me. To everyone. I had tried y'know. I tried to change your mind. But you didn't listen. So, I started my plan. I wanted to make you pay and hurt you the same way you hurt me. What better way to do that than on the same day you hurt me? All I had to do is make sure this worked. And it worked perfectly~**_ " She purred. Her voice, it was like three voices were speaking at the same time.

" _ **I had to kill a few monsters to get your attention. Honestly, I wouldn't want that but I didn't care. I want you to pay. I also broke into a few camps and blew em up. That was fun~ Blew enough up and kill enough monsters to ensure me getting executed in front of everyone and by the king himself. One problem remained. How to make sure the king will be there at that day~ Its pretty simple. I just broke into the castle and cleared his appointments on that day. I also made a few things to assist me in restraining you. Can't have you fighting back. Then got captured and here we are. I have to say, I've outdone myself this time.** _ " She said and everyone quaked in fear.

"W-what are you going to do with us?!" Undyne demanded despite her Soul screaming to run away. Loud footsteps echoed against the wooden stage. (Y/n) emerged from the smoke unrestrained with her eyes flaming a deep pink fire and her arms crackled with blue electricity that sparked wildly and spidered onto the wooden stage. A wide sadistic smile still present on her face. Her pupils dilated into thin slits in her icy blue and green eyes filled with fury and insanity. She had a powerful aura surrounding her that crackled in the air. Her threatening aura scared everyone as she walked with a calculated movement. Her Pink Soul shone brightly in a rainbow aura from her chest and they could clearly see the large cracks on the surface. She stopped in the middle of the stage, smiled wider as she stared at their restrained forms.

 _ **"What else? I'm making you pay for what you did. Today is the day monsters would pay for their sins**_." Suddenly screams rang beyond the thick smoke and heads snapped to try and see the commotion. Fear can easily be seen in their eyes. (Y/n) however looked pleased. " _ **Oh, how could I forget? I should thank my brother for helping with this. After all~ It was him who helped with breaking in, throwing the smoke bombs and the shock wave blast.**_ " She purred and the screams grew louder followed by loud thudding of bodies falling to the ground. Slowly but surely, the screams faded which only sparked fear in their eyes. Undyne turned her head towards (y/n) and scowled at her. "What are you doing to them!?" She demanded.

She smiled and waved her off. " _ **Don't get your scales in a fuss. They're alive. Just restraint and unconscious.**_ " She smiled and raised her hand. She waved her hand and the smoke cleared with a gust of wind. Slowly but surely, the smoke completely cleared and all the monsters laid on the ground hands and feet tied with the same electric rope. Zonic stood in the middle of the bodies looking pleased with himself and holding a long orange electric rope in his hand. It crackled it his grasped but it did not electrocute him. She smiled and gestured to the rope. " _ **See that? That is something we made a while back. A rope made out of pure energy. Course the problem was making it solid but it was worth it. It restrains monsters better because it cuts off their magic. Much like the collars right?**_ " She asked and looked past Asgore to look at the queen. She smiled at her fearful stare. "Ah, Toriel. I was actually quite disappointed in you. I really thought you would avoid this. That you would try and make this right. Guess I was wrong. You are no better than them. Though, I wouldn't waste my time restraining you. You won't fight." She said.

Undyne on the other hand kept trying to break free. She ignored the pain and made a spear. She aimed it at her Soul and sent it flying through the air. To her shock, it stopped mid air. (Y/n)'s hand is raised with a blue aura surrounding it. The same aura around the spear. Her head still focused on Toriel. How? How did she know that was coming? Slowly, she turned her head towards Undyne and stared at the blue spear. " _ **Tisk, tisk Undyne. You should know by now that you won't stop me**_!" She clenched her hand and the spear dissipated into a cloud of blue sparkly dust. Her fist sparked with blue electricity and Undyne's body jolted as volts of electricity coursed through her. The spark left her fist and she the flow of electricity in Undyne stopped leaving her breathless. The insanity in (y/n)'s eyes doubled as the flames in her eyes burned brighter and the aura around her grew stronger.

" _ **Enough fooling around! I promised everyone I'll make monsters pay!! And that's what I'll do!!**_ " She raised her hand and focused her energy on it. A ball of pure energy gathered into a giant sphere and she threw it at the castle. It shot through the air and it exploded the side of the castle with a loud bang. Rubble fell onto the ground as she smiled. She swung her arm back her and swung it outwards through the air. A pink energy blast shot from her arm in a long horizontal line and cut a clean cut on the castle wall like a knife through butter. A clean slice. She stared at the shrubbery that daunted the side of the courtyard with wild eyes and shot her hand out on her right, a string of blue fire shot out from her hand and caught the shrubbery on fire. It burned the sides of the courtyard, blocking the entrance in a giant wall of raging blue flame. Zonic still stood in the middle smiling and jumped onto the stage beside her watching the carnage. She smiled and raised her hand above her head and black storm clouds formed above her head, lightning shot from the clouds and hitting the ground. She held her hand low and raised her hand slowly, the ground shook violently and sharp spikes came out from the ground and destroyed the ground. Some impaling the unconscious monsters. The conscious monsters shook in fear at the show of strength that came from her. How is she so strong? How did she do this? At this rate, there will be nothing else.

"(Y/n) stop! You've made your point! Enough!!" Undyne screeched but she only smiled wider.

" ** _Oh? No, not even close, I'm just getting started. How 'bout I show you a new trick I learned a while back!?_** " She grinned joyously and shot her hand out. It glowed pink and the monsters bodies glowed blue and a string of blue flow out from them and absorbed by her. Their HP steadily falls at a quick pace.

"What are you doing!?" Bellowed Asgore.

" _ **What else? I'm draining their magic. Monsters being made out of magic means I'm also draining their Soul. Don't worry, it won't kill them. It'll only get them to 1HP. Low enough to finish them off don't you think?!**_ " She asked them, twitching and spamming slightly. They checked her and their breath caught in their throats as they stared in horror at her stats.

**(Y/n) Juliana Ann**

**HP:10000/10000**   
**LV:8900**   
**EXP:98256**   
**ATK:19000 (+1000)**   
**DEF:9000**

Nothing can stop her from causing absolute destruction. She will do anything for her friends.

She laughed at their horrified faces. " _ **What's wrong? Temmie got your tongue?**_ " She tilted her head to the side with a wide terrifying smile. Her canines showing, sharp and deadly. Her eyes turned fully icy blue and the white in her eyes turned black. They reflected nothing but hate and insanity. It scared them how she changed. But there was nothing they could do. " ** _Hmmm... I think it's about time I end this. Don't you think so bro?_** " She asked Zonic and he smirked and nodded.

She laughed maniacally as her body engulfs in powerful energy. She's practically glowing. She spoke in a demented tone. " ** _Time to end this!_** " She raised her hand and a large ball of pure energy gathered and kept growing.

The courtyard practically engulfs in blue fire as it ate anything it touches. It does not behave like normal fire. It eats anything, burning it to nothing but ash. The lightning strikes the trees setting them on fire and the area is surrounded in black smoke. Papyrus tried to protect Alphys with his body despite his weakened state. He coughed as his lungs fills with the choking black cloud. Bodies sprawled out across the destroyed land. The large spike still out of the ground. The ball grew until it is as large as a house.

" ** _Say goodbye t-_** "

"(Y/n) stop!!!" A desperate shout startled her as she stared at the source. Sans laid on the edge of the stage breathing heavily and clawing the floor desperately. She let the ball shrink as she stared at his battered form. He took a few hits from her attack. His hoodie are tattered and burned while some of his bones are charred blue. Scratches, bruises and cracks are everywhere while his blue eye crackled with a powerful magic. He struggled to even breathe because of his injuries. She checked his HP.

**1/0.01**

Her eyes widened before a smirk making its way onto her lips. The ball disappeared completely as she stared at his weakened form. " _ **Well, well, well... Isn't this something?**_ " She said curiously and amusingly. " ** _You're still kicking despite having one HP. And your magic is still intact. I'm impressed._** " She purred at him.

"Please... Don't... Stop this..... Please......" He begged as he winched and gripped his chest. One eye socket closed to cope with the intense pain that he felt. He could barely keep himself together. She smiled wider and raised her hand as it glowed blue. The pink flame in her eyes dimmed slightly. Sans found himself being engulfed with blue as he was lifted into the air and brought close to her face. He panted and coughed violently, trying to breathe. Zonic stared at her confused at her behavior.

" ** _What's wrong Sans? You like you have something to get off your chest. Speak up._** " She purred as he struggled to speak.

"Please stop this. Have mercy. Please." He begged and she scoffed.

" ** _I didn't listen to the king to stop. I didn't listen to the captain of the royal guard to stop. What makes you think I'll listen to you?_** " She asked and stared into his eye sockets.

"I-i..." He struggled to speak but nothing came out and (y/n)'s patience is running thin. " ** _Speak up Sans... What do you want to say~_** " she said encouraging him. His cheeks tainted blue. It kinda reminds her of a blueberry. 'It suits him~' she thought. "C'mon Sans. You don't want to keep me waiting." She smiled at him. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I-i...I-I love you!!!" He yelled and (y/n) was stunned into silence, her mouth falling open slightly. So was everyone. No one expected him to say that. He cried, sobbed really. Blue tears fell from his eyes as the guilt ate him out. "I love you. From the f-first time we m-met. I love you and I-I'm sorry I didn't t-try to s-stop this. I'm sorry I b-betrayed you. I'm so-sorry! Please! J-just don't do this! Please!!" He cried.

(Y/n) snapped out of it and growled. She grabbed his chin firmly and forced him to look into her eyes. His eye lights shrinks in fear under her rage filled eyes. " ** _What makes you think this changes anything?_** " She growled and he gasped. His bones rattled in fear as tried desperately to find a solution. He frantically tried to think of something. Hie eye lights quivering in his sockets like water when an earthquake hits. His life is literally on the line. He only has one chance at this. Only one thing came to his mind at the moment.

"Take me!!!" He cried frantically.

" _ **What?**_ " She growled lowly.

"T-take me. Do what you want with me. I won't fight back. I won't escape but please, spare everyone." He pleaded and she contemplated the idea. She smirked and her eyes returned to normal. Her icy blue irises and dilated pupils still present but without the rage, only amusement.

"Would you look at that. The laziest monster in all of the underground, the one who wouldn't even lift a finger to help with anything, suddenly sacrifices himself in place of everyone else?" She smiled gently, her voice turning back to normal and held his chin firmer. He blushed as he stared into her eyes, his fear still lingering. "But, what good would it be if I take you?" He looked at her confused. "I have the king, queen and the captain of the royal guard at my mercy. Not to mention the other monsters. So, what good would it be if I take you instead of everyone else?" She asked and his mind blanked. He didn't know how to answer that. She has a point. What good would he be compared to others? He's nothing more than just a lazy skeleton that wouldn't do anything to save anyone. He stared at the ground dejectedly. He held back a sob as tears gathered in his eyes. He felt so stupid for even thinking that. His Soul ached at the rejection.

The hand on his chin gently raised his head to stare into her eyes again. There's a soft look being replaced by the anger. A look of adoration. He stared into those eyes as she gently wiped his tears away with her thumb. "Hey now, I didn't say I would refuse. To be honest, you've caught my eye for a while too. And having you all mine, well..." She inched her hand under his shirt to his ribcage and towards his Soul. "Its an opportunity any girl would die for." She gently grasped the blue inverted heart drawing a gasp from him.

He shivered as she pulled his heart from his rib cage. She held the Soul in front of her face and stared at the faintly glowing Soul. All of his memories and thoughts came rushing in all at once. All of his secrets, his fear and pain, all presented in front of her. There was nothing he could hide from her now. It surprises her at all the pain he has been facing alone all these years. It made her notice how similar they are. All at once, all the hope and love he felt, she feels it too. By just one touch, she had fallen in love. By just one touch, she now knows who he is from the inside out. It fills her with the love she had lost. Maybe, maybe she can give mercy to them. Just for him. She smiled and the fiery rage in her Soul diminished. Her dilated pupils are completely gone, turning back to normal. Her Soul slowly lost its glow and can no longer be seen. It actually warmed her heart at his sacrifice. It still hurts how he stole her hope away but maybe this can make up for it. After knowing what he's been through, she can forgive him. His Soul beats softly and she stared at him. He's panting at the feeling of his Soul being handled so tenderly. A vibrant blue blush present on his cheekbones. She let the blue fire that ate everything extinguish leaving a lingering feeling. The storm clouds disappeared and the spikes went back underground. Everyone stood in awe while Zonic stood confused at her sudden change in demeanor.

She let her hand glow a soft pink glow that contrasts to the deep pink that had caused destruction before and healed his Soul. He panted and groaned at the feeling. The scars, bruises and scratches slowly disappeared leaving a cooling sensation in his bones. She let her the magic from her Soul into his, bonding with him. He is now forever her's. No one will be able to touch him again. His HP fully healed and she stopped healing him. She wiped away a smudge from his cheek and he blushed bright blue at the closeness. His white eye lights are replaced with cyan and yellow like his magic and a ring of pink around it signaling her magic. Her eyes had a ring of cyan around her icy blue eyes, his magic. They had now bonded, nothing can separate a Soul bond. Not even time itself. She smiled and kissed his cheek. She returned his Soul back to its place. She caressed his cheek tenderly. "You're cute y'know. Damn you. I had come here to end this and you've convinced me not to. Fuck you Sans. " She cursed playfully and he smiled slightly. His eye lights turned into tiny hearts under her loving gaze. She kissed under his left eye socket and turned to the king with a cold face. They flinched at her sudden change.

"Y'know, you should thank him. If not... Well I'll leave it to your imagination." She said and narrowed her eyes at Asgore. "But that doesn't mean I'll let you free without making you pay. And I cannot be sure that after this you'll learn your lesson." She told them and crossed her arms. Sans still floating behind her, no longer shaking but still panting.

"What do you mean!? You've made your point so stop!! You already have Sans what more do you want!!?" Undyne demanded. Still restrained above ground.

"Its true, I do have Sans now but that doesn't mean you'll change. So I have a proposal for you King Asgore." she hissed. He wanted to argue but kept his mouth shut. He's powerless without his magic and being restrained like this does not make this any better.

"I'll leave this be, if you hand over your crown and rule over to me." She proposed and Undyne screeched.

"No!!! You can't do that!!" She struggled but got shocked once more. Her HP is way too low. If she keeps this up, she'll be dusted.

"Yes I can. I'll make sure monsters won't do this ever again and in return I'll forget this and try to fix your mess. Its a win/win."

"To you!!!" Undyne argued still shaken up from the jolt.

"How so? Monsters and humans will be treated equally and no one else dies. Its that or I kill everyone right now. Simple."

"You're not giving us much of a choice." Undyne snarled and (y/n) smiled knowingly.

"No. I'm not. And even if you succeeded in killing me, Zonic here will continue on without me. And he will not be happy. I promised humans I'll make you pay but I promised my friend I would try another, more peaceful way. Don't get me wrong, I still hate you but Sans here," she looked behind her to gesture at him. "Convinced me not to. He wanted me to take him in return for me to give you mercy. You're lucky to have him. Still, I'm stuck between choices here. There is a way, you just have to chose. Anything is okay with me. So, what will it be?" She asked with a grin.

They're stuck between a rock and a hard place. If he gave her the crown, she would rule and there would be no reason for her to not turn them into slaves like they did to the humans. But if he refuses, every monsters will die. There is not much of a choice.

He dropped his head defeated. "Alright, you win. You shall receive the crown. The land is yours to do as you please." He said and Undyne looked at him in shock.

"What...?" She whispered disbelievingly.

"Its better this way. Its better than death." He told her dejectedly while (y/n) smiles wider.

"Good choice." She raised her hand with a blue glow and his crown floated from his head and to her. She released her hold on it and it fell into her hands. She held the detailed craftsmanship in her hand and stared into the gemstones that decorated it.

She did it. She had done it. The monsters now has to follow her rules. They can't control anyone anymore. Humans are free. They can finally get along. Her friends must be proud. Her face fell. Her friends. She had reached the end but it didn't bring her friends back. Nothing will.

"(Y/n)?" Zonic's voice pulled her from her thoughts as she stared at him. "Its done. We won." He smiled but she failed to return it. "What's wrong?"

"We did it. Everything that happened before this, everything that happened until now had been rough. We've been through ups and downs. Through better or worse. We've pulled through everything they threw at us. But, they're still gone. I'm still alone. And I have a shit ton of homework to do." She joked and he laughed at the attempt.

"I wish this never happened. I wish it had not come to this. I wish- We could have gotten along... Why? Why did you do this!?" She demanded from Asgore. Tears gathering in her eyes. Pain clearly be seen in her eyes. Hurt, despair and betrayal stirred in her Soul. She did not get an answer. She sobbed and her hands shook. "Why? Is it because you're scared? Scared that humans would hurt you instead? Is it self-preservation? Or blind hatred? Why? Why did you kill him? He didn't do anything to you... He was kind to you... He protected you and called you his friend... I called you my friend... Why?" She sobbed louder and fell on her knees. The rings holding them hostage fell and they fell down. Sans dropped down on his feet and picked himself up. He walked towards her sobbing form. Years of pain finally broke her. She just sobbed her heart out. Her Soul hurt after all the pain she had taken upon herself, all the pain she had endured on her own. Its just too much. It would be a good time to attack but her aura still burned dangerously around her. Warding any hostiles away. Sans felt her pain through their bonded Souls and he tentatively approached her and touched her shoulder. She snapped her head up and stared at him with wide tearful eyes. He smiled a patient smile and embraced her in a warm hug. She sobbed into his shoulder and grasped his hoodie tightly. She felt safe in her strong embrace. She buried herself in his form, listening to the calming hum of his magic. They felt pity towards her. After all she had done, after her amazing show of strength, after almost single-handedly driving monsters to the brink of extinction, she is still hurt. She is still human. She can still feel emotions, feel pain. Everyone had a mournful expression at her broken figure. Someone as strong as her suddenly showing her soft side and in the heart wrenching way possible made them feel horrible for everything that they did.

Asgore walked closer to her but stopped when Sans snarled at him with his eyes blazing blue, yellow and pink and curled protectively around her. He stood a distance away from them and looked down at her. "(Y/n)," he called and she looked up at him to see his regretful face. "I am sorry for what I did. I truly am. Its true, I had acted like this because I was afraid that humans would seal us away like they did a long time ago. I acted rashly and your friends had faced the consequences. My actions had caused this to happen. I had caused you to act like this. I am truly sorry. I know my actions cannot be forgiven but I wish there was a way I could make it up to you. I am sorry." He said whole-heartedly with tears in his eyes.

Moments of silence fell upon them as Papyrus, Alphys and Toriel joined them. Papyrus held himself from pulling her into a hug. He knows the whole time that she had a good reason for acting this way. He also knows what had happened and it is beyond his power to change it. Alphys united with Undyne and they felt bad for (y/n). They never knew how much pain she was in. She regretted capturing and killing humans. She understands her. She would've done the same thing in that situation. Toriel looked aghast at the information. She had regretted following Asgore with his plan. She regretted not trying to stop this from the beginning. She thought that she could help if she was queen but that was not the case. She had never felt so helpless in her life than right now. Zonic stood there staring at her at lost. In all his life knowing her, all his life being her brother, he had never seen her openly cried before. Sure he had heard her cry at some nights but only silently and barely audible. He just felt lost but he let Sans comfort her. It had surprised him when she changed her heart just for him. And so fast. Only his best friend was the only one who could bring her out of her raging form. Not even he could change her mind or even get close to her. But to be honest, her emotions are so unstable its not a surprise she can change so quickly. They stood in silence just listening to (y/n)'s broken sobs. After another moment or so, she broke the silence with three simple heart-wrenching words.

"I forgive you." She rasped out.

Everyone was stunned. No one had expected her to forgive them like that. She lifts her head and wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her jacket. Sans not letting her go from his embrace as she stared at Asgore with a soft look. Her icy blue eyes are gone and replaced with her normal bluish greenish eyes with a cyan ring around it.

"People do bad things when they're afraid. Sometimes things that they regret." She explained and they kept silent. They know how that feels. She continues on. "Everyone makes mistakes but sometimes mistakes make us better. Nothing could change the fact that they're gone but there is one thing that I learned from him after all those years. Everyone deserves a second chance. I should always give them the chance to change. I should always help them. I admit, I was so blinded with rage that I didn't know what to think but make monsters pay, but now we can start over. I'm sure that I could convince the humans to forgive you. I had and they can to. Just as long that you are willing to turn a new leaf. I'm sure together we can make everything good again. Maybe even better." She gave them the brightest smile she can give. The same smile she gave them the day they came out from the underground. The smile that they had learned to love. The smile that had convince people to change.

Asgore stood dumbfounded. "But-? What we did-"

"Is forgiven." She cut him off. "Forgive and forget. That's what I always say, and you should to." She said cheerfully. She can really change emotions fast. Asgore checked her stats again and once again looked shocked.

**(Y/n)**

**HP: 9000/9000**   
**LV: 1**   
**EXP: 0**   
**ATK: 5**   
**DEF: 100**

She is willing to forgive you and help you. She will love you forever. The true (y/n).

She smiled and held her hand out to him. He stated at it confused. "What do you say? Let's forget about this. Let's start over." She said with eyes sparkling full of kindness and love. The same kindness she shows everyone. He felt himself being lost in those eyes. Even the worst person could change with her eyes. No wonder she had turned the world into a peaceful one. He regretted ever taking that spark away. She smiled brightly and he smiled with her. He grasped her hand and shook it.

"Sure."

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot longer than I anticipated . If there are any tags that I haven't add it in yet. If there is any mistaked, please tell me. Thank you for reading. If you have any idea or scenes you want to add, feel free to do so.


End file.
